7 raisons d'aller à la Gay Pride
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de textes indépendants. Ils ont tous une raison d'aller à cet événement annuel qu'est la Gay Pride mais laquelle ? Couples canoniques. Faits réels abordés. [Saison des Fiertés - Challenge d'été 2018 du Collectif NoName]


**Titre du recueil :** 7 raisons d'aller à la Gay Pride

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Brian/Justin

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à l'origine de Russel T. Davies pour la version UK avant qu'ils n'atterrissent entre les mains de Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman pour la version US !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Afin de marquer la Saison des Fiertés du Collectif NoName ainsi que la Journée mondiale des donneurs de sang, qui était le 14 juin mais cette cause devrait être mise en avant tous les jours, j'avais envie d'écrire un petit texte dans ce fandom parce que cela s'y prête bien et parce que la problématique a déjà été abordée dans la série. Bien des années plus tard, j'ai voulu faire une suite à ce fameux épisode en rendant aussi hommage à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans au **Pulse** à **Orlando** … Ou comment la fiction rejoint la réalité … Sur ce, je laisse un paquet de mouchoirs dans un coin et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

 **Petit contexte :** les USA font parti de ces pays qui refusent les dons du sang d'un homme ayant eu des relations sexuelles récentes avec un autre homme. En revanche, s'il n'a pas eu de relations durant un an, un homme gay peut donner son sang. Pourtant, tout le monde devrait pouvoir donner son sang. Parce que de nombreuses situations nécessitent d'avoir des stocks de sang. Parce que cela peut sauver une voire plusieurs vies.

* * *

Cursed Blood

Ce soir-là, quand Brian et Justin regardèrent les informations à la télévision, ils se figèrent en voyant les nouvelles de la journée. Ils eurent l'impression de retourner des années en arrière quand le Babylon avait explosé, quand leur vie avait viré au cauchemar.

Ils se souvenaient encore des jours difficiles qui avaient suivi. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir eu la gueule de bois alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bu grand-chose durant la soirée. Les deux hommes avaient couru dans tous les sens pour faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour soigner les blessures, pour réconforter les uns et les autres, pour être sûr que tout le monde était en vie.

Assis sur leur canapé, abasourdis, ils étaient immobiles à regarder les images qui tournaient en boucle sur l'écran plat. Ils réagirent seulement aux notifications de leurs téléphones respectifs. Leurs proches envoyaient des messages à la volée pour avoir des nouvelles, pour savoir si tout allait bien, pour savoir si des personnes connues étaient là-bas. Faisant des allers-retours dans le loft de Brian, les deux hommes enchainaient les messages et les discussions téléphoniques pour rassurer les uns et les autres. Ils y passèrent une partie de leur journée.

Le flux finit par se calmer, Brian et Justin arrêtèrent de creuser des tranchées dans l'appartement. Les bras pendants mollement le long de leur corps, ils se regardèrent, impuissants. Les jambes cotonneuses, ils allèrent s'effondrer sur le canapé, épuisés par tant d'émotions. Les images étaient gravées sur leur rétine, ils les voyaient en boucle tout comme ils revoyaient cette soirée au Babylon. A l'idée que certains de leurs proches, de leurs connaissances aient pu être là-bas … Tous les deux faisaient à haute voix la liste des personnes qu'ils connaissaient pour se rassurer l'un et l'autre au fur et à mesure que le funeste trombinoscope défilait sur l'écran.

Un kaléidoscope de bruits et d'images s'entrechoquaient dans leurs esprits. Tous les deux avaient été marqué par ce sombre épisode et ils se disaient que cela aurait pu être eux encore une fois et qu'ils auraient pu ne pas s'en sortir. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le courage de se lever pour aller dans leur lit alors ils éteignirent la télévision laissant le silence envahir l'espace. Brian entoura Justin de son bras et, enlacés, tous deux s'endormirent dans cette position.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent, la bouche pâteuse. Ils étaient épuisés comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi. Ils n'osèrent pas rallumer la télévision et vécurent la journée dans leur bulle. Que cela soit l'un ou l'autre, ils sursautaient quand le téléphone bipait. Ils avaient peur que cela soit un message annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Au bout d'un moment, ils en eurent assez et sortirent.

Mais l'ambiance n'était pas mieux à l'extérieur. Tout le monde faisait grise mine dans le quartier gay de Pittsburgh. Les conversations se faisaient à voix basse par peur de rompre le silence presque religieux qui régnait sur Liberty Avenue. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre : ils firent demi-tour et errèrent dans d'autres quartiers de la ville. Ils ne voulaient pas vivre dans une ambiance anxiogène. Pourtant leurs pas les avaient bien malgré eux mené vers l'hôpital de la ville.

Machinalement, ils entrèrent au sein de l'endroit et découvrirent une foule de personnes. Toutes semblaient être agacées. Brian et Justin s'approchèrent. Le plus vieux comprit assez vite de quoi il en retournait. Il avait été confronté à la même situation quand il avait voulu aider Michael. Il serra les poings de rage en voyant que tant de personnes voulaient donner son sang mais ne pouvaient pas parce qu'elles ne remplissaient pas les conditions requises.

« Brian ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda à mi-voix Justin.

\- Visiblement, ces personnes protestent parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas donner leur sang, grogna Brian.

\- Mais … Pourquoi ?! C'est une chance inespérée d'avoir autant de volontaires ! s'exclama Justin, surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que les médecins voient Sunshine … Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est qu'ils sont homos et qu'ils ont très probablement eu des relations sexuelles il y a peu, ils auront beau présenter leurs récents tests négatifs aux VIH ou aux MST, cela ne changera rien, fit Brian avec amertume.

\- Mais … C'est … Débile ! Ma mère donne bien son sang alors qu'elle a sans doute … Enfin … Tu vois quoi … fit Justin, gêné de parler de la vie sexuelle de sa propre mère.

\- Ouais … Elle est hétéro et pas nous … fit Brian en faisant un geste de la main pour les englober tous les deux ainsi que la foule.

\- Et on ne peut rien faire … ? demanda Justin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas grand-chose, je le crains … » murmura Brian, las.

Justin enlaça Brian qui répondit à l'étreinte. Ils étaient épuisés de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Justin avait bien compris que la situation était compliquée et ne tenta pas de se joindre à la foule. C'était un combat qui était perdu d'avance, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils finirent par quitter les lieux conscients qu'ils allaient se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Sur le chemin du retour, Justin voyait bien que Brian n'était pas totalement présent.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Brian se précipita sur l'ordinateur et tapa une série de mots dans un moteur de recherche. Curieux, Justin s'approcha de son compagnon et regarda par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il cherchait. Les résultats le surprirent, il ne pensait pas que cela intéresserait Brian.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu ces associations ? demanda Justin, perplexe.

\- Parce que j'aurai dû le faire il y a bien longtemps ! marmonna Brian.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une personne de plus qui changera quoi que ce soit … tenta de dire Justin.

\- Oui mais imagine si tout le monde s'y mettait ! Cela bougerait tellement plus facilement ! fit Brian avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt pour t'engager ? questionna prudemment le cadet.

\- Trop tard tu veux dire non ? fit l'aîné, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé Brian … Les événements … Ils ont eu lieu récemment … Même si je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu réagis sous le coup de l'émotion … dit doucement Justin en caressant la nuque de Brian.

\- Tu … Tu as sans doute raison … fit Brian en baissant les épaules.

\- Hey … Nous pouvons garder l'idée dans un coin de notre esprit … Et y réfléchir ensemble … Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? proposa Justin en enlaçant Brian.

\- Bonne idée Sunshine … » fit Brian en s'accrochant à son bras à la façon d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Justin embrassa le front de Brian et posa sa tête contre celle de son homme. Il ferma les yeux en songeant que cela aurait pu être eux, que ces hommes et ces femmes avaient leurs âges, qu'ils avaient simplement voulu être eux le temps d'une soirée. Il frémit en songeant que leur monde s'était arrêté de tourner alors que le leur … allait devoir continuer sans eux.

Malgré les événements, les deux hommes avaient continué leur vie même si cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Ils allaient travailler mais un rien leur rappelait les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Ils faisaient aussi plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux en étant conscients qu'ils ne pourraient rien empêcher. Tous deux étaient soulagés de se retrouver le soir. Ils s'étaient mis à parler de plus en plus librement de ce qu'ils ressentaient, de ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans l'immédiat ou dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Ils se rendaient compte que communiquer leur faisait le plus grand bien et que cela les rapprochait plus que jamais. Ils avaient reparlé des associations et avaient convenu d'attendre la Gay Pride pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement alors qu'elles étaient peu nombreuses jusqu'à la Gay Pride. Ils avaient fait le choix de retrouver toute la bande à ce moment-là. Mélanie et Lindsay, ainsi que les enfants, avaient fait le déplacement depuis Toronto pour les soutenir. Tous avaient le visage grave y compris les plus joyeux de la bande. Debbie, Carl et Jennifer avaient rejoint le groupe tout aussi bouleversés que leurs fils et leurs amis. Ce fut en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rassemblement.

Brian se mit à chercher les groupes associatifs qui l'intéressaient. Justin les trouva à sa place et les lui désigna de la tête. Hochant la tête, le compagnon de Justin se dirigea vers eux sous les regards interrogatifs de ses proches. Il passa un moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur lui désigne un paquet de pancartes. Brian en saisit quelques-unes et les prit avec lui avant de rejoindre l'ensemble du groupe.

« Quelqu'un en veut une ? demanda Brian.

\- Moi » lança Justin en en prenant une.

Il découvrit l'inscription « MY BLOOD ISN'T CURSED » et hocha la tête comme pour approuver les propos de la pancarte. A l'exception de Mélanie, Lindsay et Carl, tout le monde avait une pancarte entre les mains que cela soit pour lutter contre l'interdiction de donner son sang ou que cela soit pour proclamer leur Amour des autres. Debbie et Jennifer avaient déjà leurs pancartes clamant « PROUD OF OURS SONS », et ce depuis leur arrivée, parce qu'elles ne se lassaient pas de le répéter année après année. Ainsi équipés, ils attendirent la sirène qui allaient sonner le départ de la Marche.

Côte à côte, ils avançaient le long de Liberty Avenue mais la ferveur habituelle n'était pas présente. Tout le monde semblait se forcer à être joyeux mais une nouvelle sirène retentit et les fit s'arrêter. Tous s'allongèrent sur le sol. Ils pensaient attendre dans le silence mais ils se doutaient que cette année-là serait différente. Une voix déclama les noms des 49 disparus leur rendant ainsi hommage. N'y tenant plus, Justin saisit la main de Brian et la serra dans la sienne. L'oraison funèbre se poursuivit par un discours poignant qui saisit toute l'assemblée.

L'hommage achevé, la sirène retentit à nouveau et tous se relevèrent. Ils se remirent en marche. Quelque part dans le cortège, la musique retentit. Quelques personnes se mirent à bouger à son rythme avant qu'un même élan ne saisisse l'ensemble des membres de la Marche. Perdu, Brian regarda Justin.

« Hey tout va bien se passer … On va continuer de se battre ! Pour eux, pour nous … Pour ne pas les oublier, pour que tout le monde ait le droit de donner son sang, pour pouvoir sauver des vies ! » proclama un Justin déterminé en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer dans la danse.

Brian hocha la tête en suivant le mouvement. C'était un programme ambitieux mais il voulait y croire ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Parce qu'il fallait bien continuer de vivre.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas réussir à aller au bout de ce texte mais j'y suis tout de même arrivée. Deux ans après … J'ai écrit cela comme … un exutoire … Et cela m'a fait un bien fou ! A croire que j'avais besoin de faire cet hommage aux personnages fictifs et aux personnes bien réelles !

A bientôt !


End file.
